Psychic
Psychic monsters had their debut in "The Duelist Genesis". The Psychic types seen so far often resemble androids or strange mutants, and often feature elements of cyberspace, circuit board patterns, green coloring, and yellow electricity in their art. It is often said that currently, Psychics are more of an Archetype than an actual "Type" as almost all of their cards relate to each other. This is not seen in other Types. It is worth noting that many Psychic-Type monsters resemble what in the past were Machines, Fiends, or Spellcasters (such as Mutant Mindmaster, Mind on Air and especially Jinzo, whose OCG name actually has "Psycho" in it). The majority of their effects and support Spell Cards require you to pay Life Points, while the Synchro Monsters and Trap Cards focus heavily upon restoring Life Points. The tendency of a Psychic-user's Life Points to change rapidly during a duel allow a cunning player to make the most of cards such as "Megamorph" and optional cards that require Life Point payment, like "Solemn Judgment". Psychics also support a heavy Synchro element with cards like "Emergency Teleport", "Magical Android", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Hyper Psychic Blaster", and "Overdrive Teleporter." Prominent Psychic monsters include "Mind Master", "Psychic Snail", "Psychic Commander", "Krebons", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Storm Caller", "Magical Android", "Psychic Lifetrancer", and "Overdrive Teleporter". In Crimson Crisis, Psychics got the first Level 9 Synchro Monsters- "Hyper Psychic Blaster". In addition to this, one of the three released Level 11 monsters is a Psychic-Type, "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode." In Ancient Prophecy, Psychics get a new TCG Exclusive: "Psychic Emperor". The First WATER psychic monster, Pandaborg, was released in Absolute Powerforce. In Duelist Revolution, the first Psychic Fusion Monster, Ultimate Axon Kicker, was released along with a new card, Final Psychic Ogre as well as a new TCG-exclusive Synchro Monster, Psychic Nightmare. In Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!, new Psychic Monsters are featured as part of an archetype, Gusta, for the first time. No FIRE attribute Psychic-Type monsters have been released. In addition, there are also no Normal or Ritual Psychic-Type monsters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Sayer uses Psychic-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Psychics are the newest type. They focus on a combination manipulation of Life Points and swarming. When played properly, they can be one of the most versatile and unpredictable types in the game, considering their ability to summon powerful monsters in short amounts of time. "Teleport", for instance, can Special Summon any Psychic-Type monster from your hand, regardless of Level, at the cost of 800 life points, as long as you have no monsters on the field but your opponent does. They have a lot of other great effects, including Stall ("Mind Protector", "Grapple Blocker"), increasing their own ATK ("Power Injector") and creature swapping ("Psychic Jumper"), but all of it at the cost of valuable Life Points. A good advantage that Psychics have is that they are mostly level 4 and have mostly around 1500 ATK, which is somewhat high for their level. Also, some Psychic effects revolve around removing from play. Psychics can come in a variety of forms; Synchro, Lockdown, Brute Force, Removed from play and even Swarm, etc. Because some of the Psychic support cards make you take Damage, ("Brain Research Lab", "Telekinetic Power Well", "Psychokinesis", etc.) "Prime Material Dragon", "Life Absorbing Machine", and "Rainbow Life" are three highly recommended cards. It can turn "Psychokinesis' into a +1, get you at least 3000 Life Points from "Brain Research Lab", and other random effects that would do damage. "Prime Material Dragon's" anti-destruction effect will prove very useful too. Psychic Synchro This format is somewhat easily obtained because Psychics have some natural Tuners as well as some support for them. There are also 5 Synchro Psychic. Although having some emphasis on Synchros and Tuners, it is somewhat hard to Synchro Summon. Fortunately, "Psi-Station" can somewhat patch this problem because it can alter the level of the Normal Summoned Psychics as well boost their attack by 300 which is just enough for some Psychics to be a threat by themselves (2200 attack "Psychic Snail", 1900 attack "Destructotron" etc). Cards that are very good for this format are "Krebons", "Mind Master", "Psychic Commander" and "Psychic Jumper" for more Tuners, "Psychic Tuning" and "Telekinetic Power Well" to revive as Tuners/Tuners and "Psychic Overload" to put back the dead Synchros to be re-used later. There is a card in the booster pack "Ancient Prophecy", "Armored Axon Kicker", which can enormously help the Synchro style of Psychics. It can easily revive two of the Tuners ("Mind Master" and "Psychic Jumper") because they have low ATK. The other two ("Krebons" and "Psychic Commander") can also be revived if "Armored Axon Kicker" gets an ATK boost. There are some cards which can boost it, like "Power Injector' can bring him to 2700 attack, "Psychic Sword" or just any attack booster. With "Ancient Prophecy", Psychic monsters gain a incredible boost with the card "Brain Research Lab"; this card is a must in a Psychic Synchro Deck. An optional strategy for a Psychic Synchro Deck is to include "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" in your Extra Deck. This Level 7 Fairy Synchro is featured in "Ancient Prophecy" and is an excellent monster if your life points are higher than your opponent's. Because the Psychic Synchro Monsters and Traps are all about gaining Life Points, you will be able to gain an enormous amount of Life Points back. A perfect way of summoning it would include "Psychic Emperor", who increases your life points by 500 for every Psychic in your Graveyard, and "Sunny Pixie", who increases your life points by an additional 1000 if you use her to summon a LIGHT Synchro Monster. "Ancient Sacred Wyvern's" effect allows it to gain Attack equal to the difference between your Life Points and your opponent's Life Points, as long as your Life Points are higher. If you're 2000 Life Points above your opponent, when you Synchro Summon "Ancient Sacred Wyvern", it will be an enormous attack power of 4100! To give this Fairy even more attack power, attack with all other monsters first. You get a direct attack in with someone as powerful as "Master Gig" with 2600 attack, "Wyvern" will gain 2600 more attack points! But be careful; if you get any amount of Life Points below your opponent, "Wyvern's" attack will drop! Wait until you have a significant amount of Life Points more than your opponent. This Fairy also works well for Psychic Beatdown. "Wyvern" isn't necessary, but it is an excellent choice. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Psychic Commander * Prime Material Dragon (Counters Brain Research Lab's negative effect) * Hanewata (Counters a whole turns worth of effect damage)(Be carefull that this is not applied to effects that you must PAY life points, this is not effect damage) * Psychic Snail * Mind Protector * Krebons * Overdrive Teleporter (One of the key cards of the OTK Psychic Decks, can be used to quickly Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster) * Psychic Emperor * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia * Destructotron * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Master Gig * Mind Master * Pandaborg * Doctor Cranium (low price, great searching power) * Des Wombat( Reduces all effect damage to zero.) Extra Deck * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Psychic Nightmare * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Black-Winged Dragon (The best anti-damage card for this kind of deck) Spell Cards * Brain Research Lab * Emergency Teleport * Telekinetic Charging Cell * Counter Cleaner * Sebek's Blessing (to gain life points to pay for your card effects) * Psychokinesis * Psychic Sword * Miracle Synchro Fusion (for summoning Ultimate Axon Kicker) * Mist Body (will make Ultimate Axon Kicker invincible to both battle and effects.) * Vengeful Servant (to damage your opponent's Life Points using the effect of Battle Teleportation or Psychic Jumper) * One for One (can summon Mind Master) Trap Cards * Mind Over Matter/Dark Bribe * Damage Translation * Rainbow Life (to counter Brain Research Lab's negative effect) * Psychic Overload * Psychic Rejuvenation * Battle Teleportation * Telepathic Power * Life Absorbing Machine (to gain Life-Points each turn and cushion the costs paid for your monsters' effects) * Psychic Tuning * Tuner's Barrier * Psychic Trigger * Metaphysical Regeneration (to gain life-points for each psychic monster there are sent to the graveyard) Psychic Fusion Now possible due to the release of Duelist Revolution, a Psychic deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning is built to bring out the only Psychic Fusion Monster, Ultimate Axon Kicker. However, in order to do this, Psychic Synchro Monsters are needed, because Ultimate Axon Kicker requires at least one of the Fusion Material Monsters to be a Psychic Synchro Monster. As such, this deck follows most of the deck building and playing strategies as the Psychic Synchro format listed above. A major difference, however, is that many of the cards in the deck won't focus on paying or regenerating Life Points. Mainly, the only cards that involve this that need to be included to get the deck running as quickly as possible are Overdrive Teleporter and Brain Research Lab, which both help get multiple monsters out faster to Synchro Summon with. Also new from Duelist Revolution is a new Spell Card for Fusion Summoning with: Miracle Synchro Fusion, which allows the user to Fusion Summon using Fusion Material Monsters from their field or their Graveyard as long as the Fusion Monster they're going for lists a Synchro Monster as one of the Fusion Material Monsters. This makes it easy for the deck to Fusion Summon Ultimate Axon Kicker at almost anytime, especially late in a game when the deck has Synchro Summoned multiple times already and one or more of the Psychic Synchro Monsters are sitting in the Graveyard just waiting to be fused with. In addition, Duelist Revolution also brought out a new fusion card searcher, Synchro Fusionist. If it's used as a Synchro Material Monster and sent to the Graveyard, you can search for any card with "Fusion" in the name or for a Polymerization (except Diffusion Wave-Motion). By using this with Brain Research Lab, you can Normal Summon it, play Brain Research Lab, Normal Summon Psychic Commander, Synchro Summon Magical Android, then search for Miracle Synchro Fusion. You'll be set up for a Fusion Summon at any time now as long as the opponent doesn't Bounce Magical Android or Removed from play it or Psychic Commander. Because Synchro Fusionist is a Level 2 monster, Junk Synchron can bring it back from the Graveyard for a Level 5 Synchro Summon and still get the search effect. Other cards that can help this deck would be One for One to search out Doctor Cranium or Psychic Jumper, Terraforming to search out Brain Research Lab, Mist Body to keep Ultimate Axon Kicker completely indestructible, and Burden of the Mighty to make sure no creature can overpower Ultimate Axon Kicker. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Psychic Commander * Psychic Snail * Mind Protector * Krebons * Psychic Jumper * Overdrive Teleporter * Psychic Emperor * Destructotron * Doctor Cranium * Synchro Fusionist * Junk Synchron Extra Deck * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Psychic Nightmare * Psychic Lifetrancer * Black-Winged Dragon Spell Cards * Brain Research Lab * Emergency Teleport * Psychokinesis * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Mist Body * One for One * Terraforming * Mind Control * Burden of the Mighty Trap Cards * Mind Over Matter * Psychic Overload * Psychic Tuning Removed From Play There are various Psychics which effects resolve around the Removed from play. This format is less viable in competitive but can be more fun to play with (i.e. "Psychic Lifetrancer", "Genetic Woman", "Emergency Teleport", "Psychic Trigger", "Reinforced Human Psychic Borg", "Psychic Path"). Other basic cards to put in this might be "Return from the Different Dimension" and "Burial from a Different Dimension" and even "Soul Release" or "Big Burn". There can be some Synchro element in this format. All cards Removed from play can easily come back with the former or put back in the grave with the latter to then re-use them to reactivate the effect of the specific Psychics. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Genetic Woman * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Pandaborg (searching out the main card like Reinforced Human Psychic Borg or Genetic Woman * Some other psychic tuner for synchro. Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Psychokinesis * Psychic Path * Supremacy Berry * Emergency Teleport * Soul Release Trap Cards * Psychic Trigger * Mind Over Matter * Return from the Different Dimension * Big Burn Beatdown A double-edged because has the chance to completely overpower your opponents but it can be sometimes difficult to get to that or even get to something able to keep up with the game. Still, the Beat-Down Psychic Deck consists mainly of cards with high ATK, high level and effects which destroys the opponents cards. Monsters to include in this are those like "Master Gig", Destructotron, Storm Caller and Psychic Snail. Other support like Teleport can help the summoning of the higher level monsters and cards like Power Injector can boost your own ATK even more. Using Master Gig to destroy most of your opponents monsters, you then use Destructotron's effect to destroy the Spell or Trap cards your opponent controls. There is also an advantage with lowering your own Life Point with Master Gig/Destructotron's effect; equipping the card Psychic Sword on a Psychic while your Life Points are lower than your opponents will boost that monsters ATK for a lot. Even the card Psychokinesis can help destroy monster while also lowering your Life Points. To restore all your Life Points after you have used the two cards effects, use the card Psychic Rejuvenation but use it only during your End Phase to not hinder the effect of Psychic Sword during the Battle Phase. Use of "Armored Axon Kicker" in this is somewhat not recommended because his third effect will have minimal use because most monster that will be in the grave will be cards that have high attack. Thus, you will be taking half of the destroyed monsters attack as effect damage for nothing. OTK An OTK can be performed through the Beatdown deck. Teleport out Master Gig then normal summon Destructotron. Clear the spells, traps, and monsters. Then activate Brain Research Lab or Double Summon and summon a Psychic Snail. Use the Snail's effect on both of your other monsters. With a cleared field you will do 8400 damage ((2600*2)+(1600*2)). If you are missing one of the monsters, they can easily be searched by Doctor Cranium. Another OTK uses Battle Teleportation, Vengeful Servant, Psychic Snail, and either Thought Ruler Archfiend or Hyper Psychic Blaster. Once you have one of the two synchro monsters out (must be the only psychic type monster on your field), activate Battle Teleportation to allow it to attack directly. Then summon Psychic Snail (use Brain Research Lab if you already normal summoned that turn) and activate its effect to allow the synchro monster two attacks. Finally, equip the synchro monster with vengeful servant. Now attack directly twice and at the end of the battle phase, the synchro monster will go to your opponent's side and deal damage equal to it's attack. 2700 x 3 = 8100 or 3000 x 3 = 9000 Another OTK others don't notice is the use Teleport, Brain Research Lab or Emergency Teleport to summon Mind Master and another psychic to the field. use Mind master's effect to send as many level 2 or lower psychic monsters as you can to the graveyard ending with Mind Master and a level four psychic (Pandaborg is the best option). After that Synchro for Magical Android and activate Telekinetic Power Well to summon Mind Master and 3 other psychics (include Psychic Jumper just encase for an instant Synchro.(Warning this can change the game plan drastically), use Mind Master's effect for another 3+ times to summon Psychic Snail, Pandaborg and Psychic Commander to Synchro for Thought Ruler Archfiend and Magical Android. if luck may shine on you, use your second telekinetic power well and summon of course, Mind master and two other psychics. We're not done though. Before the battle phase use Mind Master's effect on your left over Pandaborg to either get Power Injector or Reinforced Human Psychic Borg(best option) to make your beatsticks into baseball bats. After using Snails effect on Power Injector/Psychic Borg, Magical Android, and Thought Ruler Archfiend. All of this for more than 7000 life points, but remember, if you add one Telekinetic Charging Cell and/or Hanewata to the mix, you can reduce the damage from 7000+ too around only half your life points or even less. :-Warning-: When this OTK is used, results(LP) may vary upon decks and how the OTK is carried out. A similar combo but not an OTK is to bring out Mind Master (with One for One) and summon another psychic. Equip Mind Master with Telekinetic Charging Cell. Use Mind Master's effect to bring out every Level 4 and below psychic in your deck and end with a Level 4 monster. Synchro Summon Magical Android and bring out (preferably tribute Android) Psychic Emperor to gain a HUGE amount of life points. You can gain 10,000 LP and more if you have psychic Synchros in the grave. You can also use Metaphysical Regeneration in the End Phase to gain DOUBLE what Emperor gave you. Do this early on to deprive your opponent hope of beating you. Or use it later on to gain all of your LP back. Note: Psychic Emperor's effect activates when he's summoned so you can normal and special summoned so summon him again and again to gain MORE HUGE amounts of LP. Use Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier to return Emperor to your hand and summon him again and again and again to gain 10's of thousands of life points. Use Mind Over Matter and Dark Bribe to negate opponent's removal cards and Stardust Dragon for destructive cards. Counter Strategies * Bad Reaction to Simochi: Since Psychic Monsters tends to require some Life Points as a costs to activate their effect and getting back their Life Point from card's effect, activating the Bad Reaction to Simochi will shut their action by a large portion. * Royal Oppression: Psychic-deck tends to focusing on Special Summoning whether it's for a Synchro Monsters or just a common Special Summon so Royal Oppression will also prevent them from doing much. * Mirror of Oaths: Some Psychic Build also relying to special summon from deck. Like Overdrive Teleporter-build or Mind Master-build. * Skill Drain:Most Psychic-Monsters effect's are active on the field. So Skill Drain will also prevent them doing many things. * DNA Surgery: Most psychics need to be psychic for their effects to work. (i.e. Thought Ruler Archfiend protection effect, Destructotron will always self-destruct, Magical Android won't restore life points) Headline text . : Also See: Lists of Psychic Monsters, Psychic Support Cards, and Anti-Psychic Support Cards. Category:Types